The Nazzilla Series Arc 2: Prelude to a War
by Alton Hero
Summary: The threat of The Chaos Lord at the end of the first arc will not go unnoticed! This arc introduces more characters, such as the mysterious Legendary Ten Embodiments and the true whereabouts of Nazzilla's servant! The Multi-Dimensional War will soon begin
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Legends foretell of a mysterious giant wanderer known as Nazzilla, who fell to the Real World (Earth) eons ago after her homeworld was destroyed. It was there that she was worshipped by humans until she slumbered deep in the Earth's core. However, in the year 2008, she awoke. Despite many people thinking she is a ruthless monster, such as G.U.N, Nazzilla is really the so-called 'Embodiment of Peace', battling against the dark forces of a mysterious entity known as The Chaos Lord. It is The Chaos Lord's desire to renew its decaying body by gathering as many energy-storing items as it can, with the help of ZUDO-Bug, the Daleks and Team Rocket. However, Nazzilla has made many friends in various Dimensions, such as the Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog and, more recently, the Doctor. But Nazzilla's true goal is to find her missing servant, Phil the Valiant...

But, recently, talks have been held amongst the highers-up of the universe that predict a massive war between Peace and Chaos. Some say that Nazzilla's battle on Skaro proved to be the catalyst of this prediction, while others say that the war had been drawn up for hundreds of millennia, even before time and space was born. Although Nazzilla doesn't know the dangers that lie ahead for her, there will come a time when these 'highers-up' will reveal themselves and inform Nazzilla of the future war. For now, all we can do is sit and wait...


	2. Chapter 1: Nazzilla VS Ganon

Dimensions exist when 'highers-up' will them to exist. Each Dimension has its own story of events, and while some are fulfilled with happiness and joviality, many are often under threat from villains. Those who are secretly chosen by the 'highers-up' to defend their worlds from evil are called 'Dimension Heroes'. Mario, Sonic and the Doctor are just three of many. However, one such Dimension Hero has cropped up in various Dimensions again and again. Each of those Dimensions are gathered together into one Multi-Dimension, and as such allows for lesser evil beings to attack them. The Dimension Hero's name is Link, and the Multi-Dimension is called Hyrule.

Hyrule is said to be a kingdom for Light to call home. The gods who created Hyrule under the guidance of the 'highers-up' were called Nayru, Farore and Dinn. In order for their powers to remain constant throughout Hyrule, they stored them in a special object called the Triforce. As long as the Triforces of Power, Wisdom and Courage were intact, Hyrule was to enjoy a lifetime of happiness...

Until recently. With the recent events on Skaro now written down in history, The Chaos Lord had to seek elsewhere for more stronger and more evil opponents. One of them was Ganon, a pig-like being who was once a member of a tribe called Gerudo. Legends say that Ganondorf (as he was called) met the Embodiment of Peace a long time ago in Hyrulian history, along with the Hero of Time. Ganondorf was transformed into Ganon, and after a long battle, was sealed into Subspace. In order for history to remain constant, The Chaos Lord decided to free Ganon from his lair in order to assist it in its latest plan: to capture the Triforce and add it to The Chaos Lord's collection of items.

As soon as Ganon was set free and was given his instructions, the Prince of Darkness invaded the kingdom and soon secured the Triforce of Power, ready for ZUDO-Bug, The Chaos Lord's ever faithful servant, to copy its powers into a temporary capsule ready to take back to the Scarship. Hyrule was ruled by a very powerful King, who enjoyed banqueting and had the quaint habit of saying 'Mah boi!' to those around him. His daughter, Princess Zelda, was a lot wiser than the King and, like Princess Peach of The Mushroom Kingdom Dimension, was very popular with her citizens.

When news spread of Ganon's release from Subspace, she split the Triforce of Wisdom into eight fragments, hiding them in various dungeons throughout Hyrule in order to prevent them from falling into Ganon's greedy hands. She then commanded Impa, the only member of the royal family whom she thought she could trust very well, to escape and find the person who was rumoured to have existed in the past along with a younger version of herself; the person who fitted the description of 'Hero of Time'. The nursemaid fled the castle and into some nearby woods.

Deep on top of Death Mountain, the Prince of Darkness gazed into a crystal ball, which illuminated the gloom of the cavern around him.

"So!" he grunted. "The nursemaid to the King of Red Lions and to the Princess of Hyrule thinks she can find the Hero of Time, eh? Well, let's see how she likes it when I capture Zelda and take her to my lair!"

So saying, he instructed pig-like creatures called Moblins to storm the castle and kidnap Princess Zelda. This they did with little-to-no amount of difficulty. Unlike Bowser's Koopa Troopas or Doctor Eggman's Badniks, Moblins are tougher and defensive, able to chase off any attackers with a short waving of their spears. With Zelda now imprisoned, Ganon turned once again to his crystal ball, and to the woods surrounding Hyrule Castle.

"We still have Impa to dispose of, before it is safe for my master's servant to teleport to our world." Ganon told his minions. "Go forth and search for the nursemaid...the Powers of Darkness command it!"

Meanwhile, in an quietly quaint English town somewhere in the Real World, Nazzilla watched everything going on around her giant body. Christmas, a holiday that she and her servant also celebrated on her home planet, was almost coming and a melee of market stalls had been set up around the town. Worcester, the town Nazzilla was staying in during the festivities, was similar to her servant's descriptions of his own home town, known only as 'Soleanna'. Nazzilla scooped up some nearby hot dogs and popped all of them into her mouth. This would be her first Christmas without her servant, and already she felt strange. It had been four months since she woke from her almost-eternal slumber deep within the Earth's core, and yet the tiny people around her weren't afraid of her prescence.

But something came back from within her mind. That of The DreamMaker, the Embodiment of Dreams, telling her about the Embodiment of Evil and how the Four Holy Beasts were in discussion about the issue. Just who was the Embodiment of Evil? Why couldn't she remember his or her name? And what of the Daleks? Although she knew they came from Skaro, who was their master, The Chaos Lord? Then there was her home planet. The Neo Kanker Sisters mentioned about its destruction when she met them in London, but who caused it to be destroyed...?

Suddenly, a pang in her stomach told her that, despite the Peace surrounding the Real World during the holidays, Chaos was striking once again in another Dimension. Scooping up some more hot dogs, she walked through a light-coloured Portal...

Meanwhile, Impa was running through the forest, pursued by Ganon's Moblin horde. Because of her frail body and old age, the Moblins soon overtook her and, spears pointing menacingly at her, began to strike...

Suddenly, a young man bedecked in green clothing thrusted a wooden sword at the Moblins, causing them to disappear into nothingness. In their place stood heart-shaped items called Heart Containers. These would replenish the energy of a Hyrulian instantly, without the need of resting in houses or nourishing their bodies through herbs and other medieval-based foodstuffs.

The man absorbed one Heart Container, then gave another to Impa. Impa remembered Zelda's instructions.

"You must be Link, the Hero of Time, correct?" she asked the man. The man nodded.

Just then, a light-coloured Portal appeared and what seemed to be a giant young girl, bedecked in winter clothing and sporting two red protruding lips, came from it. Link turned towards the creature and, with one arm shielding Impa, stared up defiantly.

"HI! I'M NAZZILLA!" said the creature.

"Oh, my!" gasped Impa. "Nazzilla was the name of the legendary being who assisted the Hero of Time eons ago in Hyrule. Link, please don't harm her; she may be useful in your quest."

Link nodded and put his sword back into its sheath. Nazzilla then handed Link and Impa some hot dogs.

"LIKE, I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE THESE IN 'HYRULE'. HELP YOURSELVES." she said sweetly.

Link and Impa tried some of the hot dogs, and instantly felt their energies increase. Although Link nor Nazzilla knew of the past events (or, at least, their memories were on a different path of thought for them to remember), Impa told the pair about Ganon, and of Hyrule's plight.

Link produced his wooden sword in the air, and posed.

"I don't think Link is much of a speaker," Impa commented to Nazzilla, "but your kindness and trust might help him in his quest. I think he wants you to go with him in saving Zelda."

"OK, IMPA." Nazzilla giggled.

Impa then informed Link and Nazzilla that the only way to get to Death Mountain was to find and reconstruct the scattered fragments of the Triforce.

"LIKE, THAT SHOULDN'T BE TOO EASY, LITTLE PEOPLE." Nazzilla sweetly said. "LET'S GO!"

And so, Nazzilla had made another new ally, although this one didn't speak too much. However, through his motions and thoughts, Nazzilla soon came to understand Link's instructions. The pair spent almost ten hours (Hyrulian time, which is very different to Earth's time zones) locating the eight underground labyrinths (or Dungeons) filled with creatures such as Octoroks (eight-legged beings who spat rocks at people), Wizzrobes (Ganon's most favourite creatures, who were trained in the arts of magic), Like Likes (pale creatures covered in bog slime who could inhale shields if Link didn't react in time) and Wallclimbers (magic beings who could pick Link up and take him back outside the Dungeon).

Each of the fragments of the golden Triforce were guarded by powerful monstrous guardians, ranging from Dodongo (a green draconic creature, of which Link was fond of bombing their species) to Gohma (a powerful tarantula whose primary weakness was its solitary eye). With the help of Nazzilla, though, all of them were no match and were destroyed.

Also, Link showed Nazzilla the arts and crafts of the Hyrulian people. All of them were good craftspeople, and had made bombs and arrows among such other goods. Nazzilla noted in her mind that Link was similar to Phil the Valiant, but without the powers he was born with; so far, we only know that it goes by the name of 'Autisma' and is the equivalent to the Real World's 'autism'.

Ganon grew crosser and crosser after Link's powerful victories. Surely with this new 'creature' by Link's side, the Powers of Darkness would wane, just as it did before he was sent to Subspace. Just then, he heard the flapping of wings. It was ZUDO-Bug. The robotic moth carried three capsules, one of which was already filled with power.

"ZUDO Power!" chirped the moth in delight. "My liege wishes you the heartiest of congratulations, Ganon! Since you captured Princess Zelda, it allowed me to copy the powers of the Triforce of Courage securely."

"Excellent work, ZUDO-Bug!" laughed Ganon. "I have the Triforce of Power here ready for you to copy. But a man called Link and a 'creature' has obtained all eight pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom!"

"Don't worry, Ganon." ZUDO-Bug replied. "That 'creature' is called Nazzilla, and she's also The Chaos Lord's enemy. I'll make sure I'll copy BOTH the Triforces of Wisdom AND Power when they come here."

"Brilliant idea!" Ganon cackled. "Link and Nazzilla will surely get a surprise! Moblins: take ZUDO-Bug to the chamber where the Triforce of Power is kept! I'll deal with the pair here!"

Link and Nazzilla infiltrated Ganon's lair with almost no difficulty at all. Nazzilla ploughed through the army as if they were ants, while Link collected all the items he could find. There, right within the lair was Ganon.

"So! The Hero of Time and The Embodiment of Peace!" he cried. "We meet again. But this time, your princess isn't here to help you."

Link took aim with his bow, and fired all his arrows on Ganon. The surly arch-fiend deflected the arrows with magic, and then fired a bolt of magic from his hands. Nazzilla stepped forward and took the impact...which, due to her invincibility and immortality, was instantly destroyed without harm.

Ganon was then covered with bombs, which blew up around him. He then recovered his energy and stomped down on the floor. A shockwave blasted Link onto Nazzilla's hand.

Just as Ganon was preparing to finish off Link, another light-coloured Portal appeared, and a blue, steel-clawed tiger stepped out.

"I am Baihumon!" roared the tiger. "The Embodiment of Machinery and a member of the Legendary Ten Embodiments."

Baihumon was a Digimon: a Digital Monster that lives and breathes in a Dimension called The Digital World. All Digimon are grouped into levels based on their strengths and weaknesses, and this Digimon was at the Mega level: the final level known to monkind. Baihumon was also the youngest of the Four Holy Beasts, but the third-oldest of the Legendary Ten Embodiments.

"LIKE, BAIHUMON!" Nazzilla whooped. "OVER HERE!"

Baihumon jumped out of the way of Ganon's magic and then slashed the arch-fiend with his claws. Ganon stepped back, hurt.

"Link!" roared Baihumon. "Use the Silver Arrow!"

A silver-tipped arrow then magically shone from around Baihumon, as Link grabbed it. Affixing it to his bow, he took aim and shot Ganon in the heart. Ganon roared, and then transformed into what seemed like a trophy.

"That is a Trophy." Baihumon explained to Nazzilla. "In certain Dimensions, when a person or an item dies, its lifeforce is sent back into a Trophy. But that's not what I came here for. We have been in talks with the rest of the Embodiments, and have come to a decision. In order for you to find the missing Embodiment of Good, you must destroy The Chaos Lord. But be careful: already, rumours have been going around of a war. Until we know what will happen, you must be careful."

"OK, BAIHUMON." Nazzilla nodded. "BUT WHAT OF MY SERVANT?"

"Phil the Valiant's fate...that we also don't know of at the moment." Baihumon said seriously. "However, during your quest, you will encounter nine creatures called Legendary Pokémon. Each of them will give you a clue as to where the Embodiment of Good is, and if he's still alive. We shall meet again, Nazzilla, but on Christmas Eve. There, I will give you a gift that will help you in your task."

Link then pointed to a robotic moth, carrying three capsules full of power.

"LIKE, WHO'S THAT?" Nazzilla asked Baihumon.

"That is ZUDO-Bug, The Chaos Lord's servant. He, like the Daleks, are part of its army. Again, until Christmas Eve is nearly over, on the stroke of midnight, I shall reveal The Chaos Lord's true goal. As for Zelda, I shall teleport her, the Triforces, and you, Link, back to the castle. Peace has returned to Hyrule, but I fear it may not last. Link, promise me that you will protect Hyrule should Ganon ever be resurrected."

Link nodded, and then he disappeared in a light-coloured Portal.

As Nazzilla and Baihumon left the lair through Portals and went their separate ways, The Chaos Lord raged in fury.

"**THAT LOUSY EMBODIMENT IS RUINING EVERYTHING!**" it roared. "**AND NOW SHE HAS BEGUN TO FIND OUT MY TRUE POTENTIAL. HOWEVER, NOT EVEN THEY CAN STOP THE EVIL OF THE DALEKS!**"


	3. Chapter 2: Nazzilla VS Dark Link

London, the 22nd Century. Susan Foreman, since having met Sonic, Knuckles and Nazzilla, had encountered the Daleks once more, when they planned to pilot the Real World through Dimensions by drilling out the core. With the help of the Doctor (then in his first incarnation) and her two teachers, Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright, she defeated the Daleks, but then elected to stay with her new lover, David Campbell. It had now been a few months since the invasion, and already Susan was planning the wedding. However, her memories of her past adventures with her grandfather hung in her mind, and as she looked out of the window at the falling snowflakes, she wished she had been quicker in stepping into the TARDIS...

Suddenly, two pig-like warriors appeared from nowhere! One quickly slapped a paw across her mouth, while another pressed a switch on a band across his waist, causing all three to teleport...

The 'Dexter's Laboratory' Dimension, 2008. In a bedroom festooned with toys, a blonde-haired pigtailed girl was busy looking out of the window. Her name was Dee-Dee and, although her parents didn't know it, her brother, Dexter, had a secret laboratory in his bedroom. As she wandered what her brother was up to on Christmas Eve, three octopus-like creatures appeared from nowhere, kidnapped her, and teleported away...

The 'Digimon Adventure 02' Dimension, 2008. Amongst thousands of shoppers, a pink-haired teenager wearing winter clothes was walking across town, carrying thousands of shopping bags. Her name was Mimi Tachikawa, who to some of the Legendary Ten Embodiments, was a member of the Digi-Destined, who saved The Digital World Dimension from countless enemies in the past. With her was a plant-like Digimon called Palmon. She was at the 'Rookie' level, meaning that she was greatly weaker than Baihumon, but she was stronger than newbornes. Suddenly, three golden pepperpots appeared once again from nowhere, and put up a short battle with Palmon. But Palmon was no match for the robots, and could only look on as her friend was kidnapped and teleported...

Somewhere in the 'Ben 10' Dimension, 2008. Since her brother had been kidnapped by aliens she had never seen before, Gwen Tennyson and her grandfather had been constantly searching for him. Near a city, she had just walked into a shop to look for something that could assist them in their search when three pig-like warriors appeared, grabbed her, and teleported away...

Peach Creek, 2008. Sarah, Ed's brother, was enjoying herself since he and his friends disappeared through a Portal. As she and her best friend, a retainer-wearing boy named Jimmy, sang Christmas songs to each other, three wizard-like creatures appeared and kidnapped her, before teleporting away...

The Middleton Dimension, 2008. A devilishly beautiful teenager, bedecked in a black winter coat, was walking through a shopping mall. Her name was Bonnie Rockwaller and, rumour had it, was popular amongst a secret sect of people called 'The Quadrumvirate', or 'Bonnie's Knights' as they called themselves. She looked at herself in a window, before three pepperpot-like beings appeared, kidnapped her, and teleported...

The teleporting didn't go unnoticed deep within a chamber somewhere in a mysterious Dimension. A blue tiger with sharp iron claws looked up from a crystal ball and up at a giant golden dragon.

"Fanglongmon, what do you make of these abductions?" asked the blue tiger.

"Someone wants these girls for an unknown purpose." said Fanglongmon. "As I am the founder of the Legendary Ten Embodiments as well as the Embodiment of Dimensions, Baihumon, it is clear that one of us must go to the source of these abductions and to destroy the one who is teleporting before all Dimensions collapse."

"What about Nazzilla?" asked Baihumon. "I did give her your message, and it is almost time for us to meet again."

"Very well, Baihumon." said Fanglongmon. "I have obtained the co-ordinates, and will teleport Nazzilla there myself. It is clear that whoever is doing this is an ally of The Chaos Lord or is The Chaos Lord itself manipulating that someone to do it."

Meanwhile, in Worcester, Nazzilla looked up at the clock. 11pm. She had remembered Baihumon's words, and was waiting for his arrival so that she could recieve his gift that would help her in her quest. It was Christmas Eve, and the signs of snow became more imminent with every second. Suddenly, she found herself being engulfed in a light-coloured Portal. What was sudden about this event was that she didn't feel a pang in her stomach!

She found herself back in Hyrule, outside the castle gates. It was then that Link ran up towards her. Nazzilla remembered him from the last time she was in Hyrule, but Link looked older. Link motioned to a calender pinned up on a nearby notice board. A month had gone by in his world, where days had gone by in the Real World.

"I SEE." Nazzilla breathed. "YOUR DIMENSION MUST HAVE A DIFFERENT TIME ZONE. WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Link showed Nazzilla his left hand. On the back was a strange mark: the Triforces of Power, Wisdom and Courage were balanced around a bird-like creature. Link pointed at the top of the castle gates. The same mark was engraved on it.

"SO, THAT MUST BE THE CREST OF HYRULE." Nazzilla notified. "LET'S GO AND SEE IF ZELDA IS ALL RIGHT."

Bonnie woke up in a dark temple-like area. Next to her were five other girls that looked much different to the people in her Dimension. Like them, Bonnie was shackled up to the wall, guarded by more of those 'pepperpot' things.

"If this a joke," Bonnie began, "this isn't funny!"

"Yeah!" said Sarah. "I'm telling Mom!"

"**YOU WILL RE-MAIN SI-LENT!**" said one of the guards, scaring Sarah to tears. Bonnie shivered slightly as the stalk on top of the guard turned towards her.

"**YOU SHOW SIGNS OF POW-ER WITH-IN YOUR DNA.**" it said. "**THE MAS-TER MIGHT CHOOSE YOU TO POW-ER UP THE FAL-LEN ONE.**"

"OK, loser. Quit it with the funny business!" Bonnie thrashed about, but saw a gun rise up towards her.

"**STAY WHERE YOU ARE UN-TIL THE MAS-TER COMES. THIS IS NOT A TRICK! THIS IS NOT A TRICK!**" the guard roared.

Bonnie looked towards Susan. She was much distraught. 'Could she have met these losers before?' she thought...

Meanwhile, inside a tower, Link showed Impa the mysterious mark on his skin.

"Oh, my!" Impa exclaimed. "The Legend of Zelda is unfolding!"

Impa showed Link a sleeping Zelda. Link remembered how he and Zelda fell in love with each other when they were brought back to the castle via Baihumon's powers. But why had the Princess of Hyrule been sleeping for a month? Could it have been Ganon's doing? Link shook his head negatively. Ganon had turned into a Trophy after his defeat, so it couldn't have been the Prince of Darkness this time.

"I see you don't know about the prophecy, Link." Impa said. "Then I shall tell you it: Princess Zelda is the centerpiece of the Legend. A dark creature casted a sleeping spell on her a week after you returned home, and died soon afterwards. The King was unable to reverse the dark spell, and so had his daughter placed in this tower, in the hope that the Embodiment of Peace and the Hero of Time would awaken her. He also decreed that all females born under the Royal Family of Hyrule would be named 'Zelda', in remembrance of the Legend."

"SO, WHY THE MARK, IMPA?" Nazzilla mused. "IS IT A WARNING FROM THE DARK CREATURE ITSELF?"

"No, my dear, quite the opposite!" Impa replied. "The Crest of Hyrule is placed on Link's hand because he is the one who will awaken Zelda. The dark creature only put Zelda to sleep because she wasn't compatible to awaken the Prince of Darkness. I've found a chest containing six crystals, which must be placed in The Great Palace above six young people the dark creature has found. Only then will Zelda awaken and the females will be freed."

Impa then handed Link a chest. Six differently-coloured crystals were inside. Link nodded, then jumped out of the window and onto Nazzilla's hand.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE GREAT PALACE IS, LINK?" Nazzilla asked him.

Link again nodded, and together the heroes set off...

Meanwhile, Gwen was trying to reach her mobile phone, in the hopes that she could contact her grandfather and free herself and the others from their mess. A Moblin (for that was the true name of Gwen and Susan's kidnappers) saw her trying to break free and kicked her in the shins. Gwen doubled up in pain, as the Moblin snorted and headed off, followed by the Octoroks (Dee-Dee's kidnappers), Wizzrobes (Sarah's kidnappers) and, horribly, the Daleks (Mimi and Bonnie's kidnappers). This left the six kidnappers alone.

"Why didn't I leave the TARDIS?" Susan wept. "If only grandfather could hear me..."

"You have a grandfather, too?" Gwen asked her. "So do I."

"But what is a 'TARDIS'?" Mimi asked Susan. "Is that a Digimon?"

"No." Susan replied. "It's a ship that travels through time. My grandfather stole one before we travelled off from our planet. I gave the ship the name TARDIS because...well, it fitted, to be honest. But why is everyone else so different-looking?"

"Perhaps because we come from different worlds, freak?" Bonnie said sarcastically.

Dee-Dee turned to Bonnie. "Boy, looks like someone hasn't got a Christmas spirit in them!" she said.

"WHAT?" cried Bonnie, thrashing madly at the wall. "Wait 'til I break free! I'll rip those pigtails off you and stuff them in your..."

But everyone fell silent as a dark shadowy figure appeared next to them, along with the kidnappers. His eyes glowed red.

"Now, now, my dear." he said to Bonnie. "Don't make your blood boil before we siphon it into the Fallen One. We don't want a rude awakening."

"So you must be behind my kidnapping!" cried Bonnie. "This is SO unfair!"

"Life is unfair," said the creature, "and you must deal with it. You'll be pleased to know that your heroes are arriving...but for how long?"

Nazzilla and Link watched everything that was going on from the roof of the Great Palace. Nazzilla gasped when she saw the dark creature: it looked just like Link!

Link shuddered, before bravely plunging through the glass windows and onto the floor.

"Link!" cried the creature. "Just as the Legend of Zelda predicted! But I, Dark Link, will make sure you won't survive your encounter! Minions: get them!"

Moblins, Octoroks and Wizzrobes came running through the corridors and into the dungeon. Link slashed them all with his sword, firing arrow after arrow from his bow and finishing them off with a hefty supply of bombs. That's when the Daleks came on cue. Link panicked as he saw the new enemies arrive in front of him.

"They are minions descended from the heavens by The Chaos Lord." Dark Link explained. "They told me that Ganon could be revived by sprinkling the pure blood of young females onto his Trophy. But Zelda wasn't compatible, they said, so I put her to sleep whilst I carried on my mission of finding six females in the hopes that at least one of them would be compatible. Hence my Dimensional borrowings."

The six captives gasped as they realised that they were in an entirely different Dimension. But they wept when they heard that Dark Link was going to purge them of their blood.

"LIKE, THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, MISTER!" came a godly voice from above. Dark Link looked up to see Nazzilla from the ceiling.

"The Embodiment of Peace!" he rasped. "Daleks: exterminate her! I'll deal with Link!"

The Daleks floated up and fired their beams at Nazzilla. But even their beams couldn't harm her. Meanwhile, Link and Dark Link slashed at each other with their swords. Dark Link was as good at swordplay as his counterpart, making for a tough and intensive battle. Suddenly, a nearby clock resonated as midday struck. From a Portal came a blue tiger with steel claws.

"IRON CLAWS!" it roared, slashing at the Daleks with its claws, causing them to explode. Nazzilla recognised the creature.

"BAIHUMON!" she said with glee. "LIKE, I'M EVER SO GLAD TO SEE YOU! DOES THAT MEAN IT'S MIDNIGHT IN THE REAL WORLD?"

"Yes, fellow Embodiment." he said. "But we must deal with this matter first."

Turning towards Dark Link, he cried out "VAJRA!", as an energy wave appeared around him and fired at the shadowy doppelgänger. Dark Link roared in agony as his body became metallic and rusty. Link then plunged his sword into the body, causing Dark Link to transform into a Trophy. Baihumon placed the six crystals above the captives' heads, causing them to return home. He then turned to Nazzilla.

"As promised, I shall now give you a token of our esteem. The power to travel not only through Dimensions, but through time. We fear that The Chaos Lord will also attack The Doctor after his battles against the Daleks thus far, and only you can stop it from happening. But in order to do so, you must seek the Time Crystals on the Little Planet. They will be absorbed into your body, allowing you to freely travel through time."

Just then, Baihumon felt something. "Something's happening...in the Real World...1966. Something large is being created...something not of this world. Nazzilla: I shall ask Fanglongmon to take you to that Dimension. Until the large being is destroyed, your current mission will have to wait."

And so, Nazzilla was once again teleported through space and time. As she crossed Dimensions, she realised that even heroines must work on Christmas Day, even if it is to save multiple worlds. Link, meanwhile, completed his task and woke the sleeping Zelda. The King organized a feast to celebrate this occasion, and everyone thought that whoever the blue tiger was that saved the day twice with Nazzilla, Hyrule owed it a gratifying attitude.


	4. Chapter 3: Nazzilla VS The Evil

Nazzilla arrived in The Real World...but not quite what she had imagined. For this was 1966, forty years or so into the past. It was then that she saw a Scottish man along with a black-haired man with a sort of eccentricness about him. The black-haired man seemed to recognize Nazzilla, and he bustled the Scotsman towards her.

It turned out that the black-haired man was none other than The Doctor with a different body. He explained that, a long time after he had first met Nazzilla, he battled creatures called Cybermen from Mondas. The Cybermen were attempting to make the Real World their new planet after Mondas was drained of its energy sources. After a long battle, the Cybermen were destroyed, but the Doctor was growing weaker. He transformed into his Second incarnation (or 'regenerated') soon afterwards, where he met another group of Daleks that he didn't see before. The Daleks were planning to rebuild themselves after their previous battles; to extend their armies in order to destroy Nazzilla. Eventually, the Doctor revealled their plans and put an end to them.

The Scotsman was called Jamie: Jamie McCrimmon. He was a fighter in a Real World war that happened in the past. He was taken from his time by The Doctor after making friends with him, and had seen hundreds of futuristic aliens and technology. Before Nazzilla came, the TARDIS was hauled away from a hangar at Gatwick Airport. The Doctor had battled a group of aliens called 'The Chameleons' before the TARDIS' plight. They chased the lorry for miles, but they were too slow. They checked the hangar, and found a man by the name of Bob Hall. He wasn't much help to them, until he remembered the name of the firm who wanted the TARDIS: 'Leatherman'. The Doctor was unsure of the fact, and that Bob Hall must've been 'planted' by an unknown person. They were going to follow the person, when Nazzilla arrived.

"And now that we've established all that," the Doctor said, "let's see if we can get the TARDIS back!"

The trio soon found out where the person was heading: it was an antique shop that sold Victorian antiques, owned by Edward Waterfield. The Doctor examined a vase.

"How odd, Jamie," he said quietly. "This vase was made in 1866, and it's still new even though it's been a century."

"It could be a forgery, Doctor." Jamie replied.

"But then," the Doctor said, "it would've been a clever forgery."

As the two were still pondering, and Nazzilla waited outside the shop from within an alleyway, no-one noticed the planter from earlier sneaking into a doorway from within a bookcase. His name was Kennedy, and he was Waterfield's employee. Kennedy was unsure of Waterfield's nature: he seemed to be afraid of everything around him, and he kept making errors in his work, such as calling pennies 'guineas'. He had often seen Waterfield sneak into the bookcase and talk to someone from within. As he paused to see if the two men were watching him, Kennedy quickly snuck inside.

There, he could see a mysterious cabinet, entirely plastered with mirrors. Next to it was a black-haired teenager with five stubby fingers on her stubby hand, and was African-American in origin. The teenager was encased in a glass cylinder that was 60ft tall, and seemed to grow 5ft every five minutes. Suddenly, the cabinet began to glow, and a pepperpot-shaped being started to emerge from it. It aimed what seemed to be a gun at Kennedy, and killed him with an energy blast, before quickly teleporting away from within.

Meanwhile, the Doctor had found a strange device within another vase. It looked like a flower, but was made of metal. Within seconds, a noxious gas burst and filled the room, knocking the Doctor and Jamie out cold. Waterfield, hidden behind a grandfather's clock, quickly stepped out, looked left and right to see if anyone was coming, and dragged the two bodies back through the secret passage in the bookcase. Connecting the glass cylinder to the mirrored cabinet, he teleported himself, Jamie and the Doctor away, taking the growing teen with him.

Nazzilla realised that the Doctor was gone...but where? Suddenly, another Portal engulfed her, as Fanglongmon quickly teleported her to where the Doctor was waking up...

The Doctor found himself in a posh Victorian house. Closer inspection revealled that he had, in fact, travelled back through time to 1866. Jamie was still unconscious. The kidnapper came in.

"My name is Edward Waterfield," said the man. "I have been trying to invent a time machine using a combination of mirrors and the newly discovered 'static electricity'. As you have seen, I was successful, as I had travelled forward a century from now. Anyways, these robotic creatures working for someone called a 'Lord of Chaos' or something appeared in my cabinet one day and kidnapped my daughter, Victoria. They wanted me to steal your police box--a 'TARDIS' they called it--and planted a flower from their world inside the vase you investigated as a trap so I could bring you here safely."

"I see." said the Doctor. "And who are these creatures?"

"Come with me into the basement and see." said Waterfield. "But please be careful: my daughter's life, as well as my own, is at stake!"

Seeing that Jamie had now been revived by Waterfield's maid, Molly, the Doctor went downstairs, also noting that Nazzilla was outside. Hopefully, the Embodiment of Peace could watch out for any more invasions by these 'robotic creatures' Waterfield had said...

Inside the basement, the Doctor saw a girl trapped inside a cylinder. She had now grown to 70ft tall, and was re-encased inside the 100ft tall cylinder.

"The creatures had captured this young woman from another world." Mr. Waterfield said. "They call her by the odd name of 'Cree'. They said that they had found a boy in another time that once grew his size to quite a large one via his father's 'growth ray'. They absorbed his memories of the event, and created a replica."

"I remember." said the Doctor. "I once heard that the first experiments at an amusement park didn't go quite well. Perhaps this is another experiment. But I'd still like to know who the creatures are..."

"**DOC-TOR!**" cried a familiar tone!

"Daleks." muttered the Doctor bitterly. "I see you survived the attack on Vulcan. Tell me, why did you capture Cree from her world? What has The Chaos Lord ordered you to do this time?"

"**SI-LENCE!**" cried a Dalek. "**YOU WILL COM-PLY TO OUR DE-MANDS, OR WE WILL EX-TER-MIN-ATE YOUR TAR-DIS!**"

"The girl's involvement in your diabolical plan first, then your demands." The Doctor said bravely.

"**WE ARE TRY-ING TO STREN-GTHEN THE CHA-OS LORD'S PLAN-NED LA-SER GUN BY PRE-FORM-ING A-NO-THER EX-PER-I-MENT ON CREE.**" the Daleks explained. "**ONCE WE HAVE FI-GU-RED OUT THE MIS-TAKES DE-VEL-OPED DU-RING THE FIGHT WITH NUM-BUHS THREE AND FIVE, WE WILL USE CREE TO DE-STROY NAZ-ZIL-LA ONCE AND FOR ALL! THEN NOT-HING CAN STOP THE DA-LEKS FROM EX-TER-MIN-AT-ING THE REST OF THE EM-BO-DI-MENTS!**"

"Well, me and Nazzilla will put a stop to that plan!" cried the Doctor. "But what are you doing with Mr. Waterfield's daughter?"

"**SINCE OUR LAST BAT-TLES WITH YOU AND NAZ-ZIL-LA, WE RE-A-LISED THAT WE NEED TO I-SO-LATE THE HU-MAN FAC-TOR; THE U-NI-QUE QUAL-I-TIES THAT THE HU-MAN BE-INGS POS-SE-SED THAT AL-LOW-ED THEM TO EX-TER-MIN-ATE US. YOU WILL I-SO-LATE THE HU-MAN FAC-TOR FOR THE DA-LEKS, AND IM-PLANT THEM IN-TO THREE OTH-ER DA-LEKS. THEY WILL BECOME THE PRE-CUR-SORS OF A RACE OF SU-PER DA-LEKS, WHICH THE CHA-OS LORD WILL THEN USE IN HIS QUEST. WHICH IS WHERE YOUR COM-PAN-I-ON COMES IN.**"

"And what does Jamie have to do?" asked the Doctor.

"**HE MUST RES-CUE THE DAUGH-TER OF WA-TER-FIELD. YOU WILL RE-CORD HIS E-MO-TIONS RE-ADY TO IM-PLANT IN-TO THE TEST DA-LEKS.**"

"If you will allow me to step outside for a minute to take this in," replied the Doctor. "Then I'll allow the test to commence. But please don't do anything backstabbingly-related whilst I'm gone."

"**WE WILL COM-PLY.**" the Daleks said.

As the Doctor left, Waterfield turned to the Daleks.

"All of this is wrong!" he protested. "You will wipe out hundreds of people with your deadly weaponry, and Cree will attack the rest. Don't you realise that what you're doing is wrong?"

"**THERE IS ON-LY ONE FORM OF LIFE THAT MAT-TERS.**" the Daleks explained. "**DA-LEK LIFE! YOU WILL O-BEY OUR OR-DERS, WA-TER-FIELD! O-BEY, O-BEY, O-BEY!**"

The Doctor walked to Nazzilla.

"How am I going to convince Jamie to complete this task for the Daleks?" he asked. "Jamie is a bit hot-headed, so to speak, and so he won't be co-operable so easily."

Nazzilla thought for a while, and then whispered something in the Doctor's ear. Despite her size, no-one who would've dared to see the mysterious 'aliens' wouldn't be able to hear her whispering, for she could whisper silently, that no other human could copy.

Eventually, the Doctor stepped back into the mansion, and met the revived Jamie.

"Jamie," the Doctor said. "How about a quick game? Mr. Waterfield--the owner of this house--has a daughter named Victoria in this mansion, but the house is filled with traps. I'll try and stop the Daleks, whilst you go and rescue Victoria."

Jamie, who was unsure of this idea, nodded silently, then headed off.

The next few hours were one of the toughest Jamie McCrimmon had ever faced so far during his time with the Doctor. Going from room to room, battling against a vicious bodyguard, avoiding traps that hung from the ceiling; Jamie managed to accomplish each event, eventually reaching Victoria's prison. After a conversation, the two companions were attacked by Dalek guards, who were set up just for the Daleks' experiment. Using his emotions and logic, Jamie managed to subdue them enough to bring Victoria back to the living room.

And all through that time, the Doctor, Waterfield and the Daleks secretly monitored Jamie's progress, copying the emotions and logic and isolating the Human Factor the Daleks so desperately wanted.

And all through that time, Cree was constantly growing within her prison. Cree was an inhabitant of the same Dimension that Numbuhs Three and Five lived in. However, not only was she Numbuh Five's sister, but she was also a member of a group of teens that wanted to help the villains of the Dimension to take over the population of children. As she was virtually more or less the same age as Nazzilla, The Chaos Lord felt that Cree would be the third victim of its experiment with Wayne Szalinsky's growth ray. And as she was a villain, she agreed to undergo the experiment, seeing as how the Daleks were successful in capturing the Code Module when they last invaded the Dimension. 100ft...150ft...200ft...with every hour, Cree felt her size and strength growing.

The Chaos Lord, you see, felt that simply growing the victim quickly weakened the strength of him or her, hence the failure of 'Kukizilla' and 'Abbyzilla'. It then decided to prolong the growth, to monitor the exact time the size and strength would be equal to Nazzilla's own immortality and invincibility. Once the experiment was complete, it would customise the ray gun to grow various people quickly, but be programmed with the results of this experiment!

Meanwhile, the Doctor stepped out from the basement to congratulate Jamie, as three more Daleks were pushed out.

"There's nowt you can congratulate me on, Doctor." Jamie said sadly. "The Daleks kidnapped her again and transported her through that wee time cabinet."

"And it gets worse." the Doctor truthfully told Jamie. "The Daleks have been using you to help them with their experiment. Or at least, half of their experiment. Once the Human Factor has been implanted in these three experiment Daleks, they will become like us in personality, but their mentalities will mature quickly."

"But that doesn't sound like what the Daleks would do." Jamie thought. "Doctor, have you been up to your wee tricks again?"

"Yes, Jamie. The Human Factor will lead to Daleks with human natures. They will be friendly to humanity, thus helping Nazzilla to destroy The Chaos Lord and bring about Peace to Earth."

The three Daleks, their mutated blood now filled with the Human Factor, began to awaken.

"**HEL-LO.**" they said. "**WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS.**"

"Yes," said the Doctor. "I am the Doctor, and this is Jamie. And outside is Nazzilla."

"**DOC-TOR...**" said one.

"**JA-MIE...**" said another.

"**NAZ-ZIL-LA...**" said the last creature.

"**FRIENDS!**" they chanted.

The Doctor began to carve names into the bases of the Daleks with a piece of chalk.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DO-ING, DOC-TOR?**" said a Dalek.

"I'm giving you 'names'." the Doctor explained. "Alpha, Beta and Omega."

"**AL-PHA...**" said one.

"**BE-TA...**" said another.

"**O-MEG-A...**" said the last creature.

"**AL-PHA! BE-TA! O-MEGA!**" sang the Daleks cheerfully. Until they stopped, as if they had heard something the others did not.

"**WE MUST GO NOW.**" Beta explained.

"Go?" questioned the Doctor. "Go where?"

"**ALL DA-LEKS MUST RE-TURN TO SKAR-O. IT IS OUR OR-DER.**" Omega replied.

Alpha, Beta and Omega turned and headed downstairs to the time cabinet. Outside, Nazzilla heard Omega's mention of Skaro. The last time she went there, it was to help the Thals take over the Daleks' city, with the help of her friends, the Neo Kanker Sisters, as well as the Doctor, Ian, Barbara, Susan, Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna. But surely the Daleks couldn't have survived their attack?

The Doctor and Jamie saw Nazzilla's face from outside the window. She nodded her head, as if she and the Doctor had the same idea. Nazzilla stood up and crossed into a light-coloured Portal. Jamie then turned to the Doctor, and both of them ran down to the basement.

"Doctor! Jamie!" said Mr. Waterfield in a state of panic. "The Daleks have locked us out of the time cabinet! And they've planted a bomb in my house...it's going to blow up any second! What can we do?"

"We'll have to use the time machine the Daleks came to your house with." replied the Doctor, looking at the machine nearby the cylinder that the (now 450ft tall) Cree floated in. The trio ran to the time machine, and activated it, just as the bomb blew up!

Nazzilla stood outside the Dalek city. It seemed to have been rebuilt since her last time, but most of the arrangement of the buildings were changed. She then saw the time machine appear, and the Doctor, Jamie and Waterfield came out of it.

"Nazzilla, you stay out here with Cree. Me, Jamie and Mr. Waterfield will find out what's going on around here."

Nazzilla nodded, then turned uneasily towards Cree, slowly growing to her own height; slowly gaining strength and immortality...

As the trio entered the Dalek city, they were found by a group of Daleks.

"**YOU WILL BE TA-KEN TO OUR LEA-DER.**" said one.

"Do you mean The Chaos Lord?" asked the Doctor.

"**NO. THIS IS THE CHA-OS LORD'S SEC-OND--IN--COM-MAND, THE DA-LEK EM-PER-OR!**" announced another.

As they marched to the throne room, the Doctor walked past an arch-shaped machine, labelled 'Conversion Arch'...

The Dalek Emperor was indeed the second-in-command to The Chaos Lord. After the Daleks' failed attempts in preventing the Doctor from stopping them in their past four missions, The Chaos Lord constructed the Dalek Emperor, using parts of old Daleks, as well as splicing various Dalek mutants to make up the mutant within the casing. Unlike the Daleks, the Dalek Emperor was gigantic; its golden casing was plugged into the city, as if it was really the power source for the city. Around it were four Daleks, levitating around the Dalek Emperor. These Daleks were slightly different as well: they had two ruby-ray laser guns, as well as a black dome. The Dalek Emperor spoke as if a hundred Daleks were speaking at once.

"**SO! YOU ARE THE DOC-TOR!**" it boomed.

"We meet at last." the Doctor said bitterly. "I wondered if we ever would."

"**IS NAZ-ZIL-LA PRE-SENT ON SKAR-O?**" it asked.

"Yes." said the Doctor. "She is outside your city protecting Cree."

"**AND THE EX-PER-I-MENT IS O-VER?**" the Dalek Emperor asked again.

"Yes." the Doctor replied. "I have implanted the Human Factor in the three Daleks that you gave me."

He then turned to Waterfield and Jamie. "When I say 'run'," he whispered, "you run!"

"**SPEAK LOU-DER!**" the Dalek Emperor commanded.

"I was merely telling my friend that, despite The Chaos Lord's experiment, the day of the Daleks is coming to an end!"

"**EX-PLAIN!**"

"It's very simple. Somewhere in the Dalek race, there are three Daleks that carry the Human Factor. Gradually, they will rebel by questioning their creator. They will then persuade other Daleks to question. You will have a rebellion on your planet!"

"**NO!**" roared the Dalek Emperor.

"I say yes!" shouted the Doctor. "Even though we've met, I've beaten you already, and thus The Chaos Lord will be defeated, too! I don't care what you do to me now!"

"**THEN BE-HOLD OUR TRUE PLAN!**" the Dalek Emperor said evily. A Dalek pressed a nearby button and, outside the city, 'Creezilla' burst out of her tank.

"THE CHAOS LORD AND THE DALEK EMPEROR WILL REIGN SUPREME!" roared Creezilla, as if in a trance. Nazzilla tried to punch Creezilla defensely out of her way, but to no avail.

"THE REAL WORLD WILL BOW DOWN TO ME AND THE DALEKS!" Creezilla cackled, picking up a nearby boulding and hurling it at Nazzilla.

The Doctor saw the battle unfold from a screen nearby the Dalek Emperor, then saw...his TARDIS next to the computer!

"So, you stole my ship!" he said. "But why?"

"**WITH THE HU-MAN FAC-TOR I-SO-LAT-ED, YOU HAVE I-SO-LAT-ED THE DA-LEK FAC-TOR AS WELL! WITH THE TAR-DIS AND THE DA-LEK FAC-TOR--THE QUAL-I-TIES THAT THE CHA-OS LORD USED TO MAKE US WHAT WE ARE NOW--YOU WILL SPREAD IT THROUGH-OUT THE HIS-TOR-Y OF THE REAL WORLD! ALL HU-MANS WILL BE-COME THE CHA-OS LORD'S ARM-Y, REA-DY TO CON-QUER ALL KNOWN DI-MEN-SIONS!**" the Dalek Emperor revealled.

The Doctor was shocked, but then he thought of a plan.

"If you want the Daleks to acquire the Human Factor," he said. "Then let them go through the Conversion Arch we passed by earlier."

"**I A-GREE WITH YOUR LO-GIC.**" the Dalek Emperor said. "**PLACE THE HU-MAN FAC-TOR IN-TO THE CON-VER-SION ARCH.**"

As the tubes of Human Factor was poured into the Conversion Arch, the Daleks began to pass through them. They now had the Human Factor. Or so they thought! The Doctor had sneakily replaced the tubes of Human Factor with Dalek Factor. As the Daleks passed by through the Arch, they met up with Alpha, Beta and Omega.

"**YOU WILL BE-GIN TO EX-TER-MIN-ATE ALL LIFE FORMS ON EARTH AS SOON AS WE HAVE LAN-DED.**" said a nearby Dalek.

"**WHY?**" asked Alpha.

"**WHY?**" asked Beta.

"**WHY?**" asked Omega.

"**WHY?**" asked the Dalek Factored Daleks.

"**WHAT IS THIS?!**" screamed the Dalek. "**DO NOT QUES-TION AN OR-DER!**"

"**WHY?**" asked Alpha.

"**WHY?**" asked Beta.

"**WHY?**" asked Omega.

"**WHY?**" asked the Dalek Factored Daleks.

And with that, the nearby Dalek zapped at Alpha, killing him instantly. Beta, Gamma and the Dalek Factored Daleks then retaliated, exterminating the Dalek. They then carried on into the city, spreading a rebellion.

Meanwhile, Creezilla and Nazzilla had been fighting across the sands of the Skaro planet, eventually bringing their duel into the city. With a blow, Nazzilla punched Creezilla onto the tallest building. Everyone ran as Creezilla's butt crashed into the throne room, narrowly missing the Dalek Emperor. Other warring Daleks also came into the room. The Dalek Emperor had to raise his voice over the chaos that followed.

"**THIS IS YOUR EM-PER-OR SPEA-KING!**" it yelled. "**THERE IS DAN-GER HERE! DO NOT FIGHT IN HERE! I SAID, DO NOT FIGHT IN HERE! CREE-ZIL-LA, DA-LEKS! YOU WILL O-BEY ME! YOUR EM-PER-OR!**"

But the wars carried on regardless, and the Dalek Emperor recieved a mighty blow as Creezilla's foot landed on it, trying to resist Nazzilla's battle.

"**YOU WILL O-BEY ME!!**" cried the Dalek Emperor in dismay. "**THE EX-PER-I-MENT IS TOO SUC-CESS-FUL! O-BEY!! O-BEY!! YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-AT-ED! ALL EX-TER-MIN-AT-ED!**"

Jamie, the Doctor and Waterfield escaped the destruction of the throne room, releasing Victoria from her prison on the way. Victoria was confused about the chaos, and even more scared about Nazzilla, but the Doctor explained everything, leaving the Dalek Emperor to watch as its city was destroyed. Again.

Creezilla, succumbing to the loss of power during the throne room's destruction, shrank back to her normal size quickly, and fainted. Seeing the unconscious girl, Nazzilla quickly teleported her back to her own Dimension, then joined the others.

As everyone was approaching the TARDIS, a Dalek appeared and fired at the Doctor! Waterfield threw himself at the blast full-on. Victoria, shocked at this turn-of-events began to sob uncontrollably.

"Doctor..." gasped Waterfield, nearing death. "Please make sure...my daughter...is...safe..."

And then, the strangest thing happened. Waterfield was turned into a Trophy, just as Ganon did during his first battle with Nazzilla. ZUDO-Bug then appeared, picking up the Trophy, before disappearing back into a purple-coloured Portal.

"Doctor," Jamie said bemused. "How did the wee fellow get turned into a statue?"

"Perhaps The Chaos Lord needs Waterfield's body for something." said the Doctor. "And that we do not know at present. But, what I do know is that Victoria is coming with us."

Turning around at the exploding city, and the beginnings of a civil war in Skaro history, the Doctor shouted:

"This is the end of the Daleks, Chaos Lord! The final end!"

The Doctor, Jamie, and Victoria said goodbye to Nazzilla, and then entered the TARDIS, and disappeared through time and space once more. Nazzilla took one look at the city. She was sure that, sometime in her future, she would meet the Dalek Emperor again. She then travelled off, to continue her mission for the Embodiments.


	5. Chapter 4: Nazzilla VS Metal Sonic

The Mobius Dimension is home to many islands and mystical ruins. South Island, West Side Island and Angel Island are by far the most popular of the continents. But, for one month out of every year, a tiny planet appears in the skies above Never Lake, in The Island of Eternal Time. The island was dubbed this name, because the trees seem to remain young for centuries. Never Lake was called because it never became a river nor a pond. It remained a lake since the creation of the Dimension itself. Before her planet was destroyed, Nazzilla and her servant, Phil the Valiant, was studying the planet for information on how to defeat The Chaos Lord...

A nineteen-year old man, dressed in golden armour and sporting black hair, looked up from his microscope.

"These are genuine Gallifreyan crystals." he said. "No doubt that the Time Lords mined them in order to help us beat back the Daleks."

"BUT, LITTLE MAN." Nazzilla asked. "WHAT ARE THEY, AND WHERE CAN WE HIDE THEM?"

"They are Time Stones." Phil explained. "They are used by Time Lords to accurately control their TARDISes should the Time Rotor break. They control the Time Vortex and, once in full use, deserts are said to revert to jungles and polluted waters purify. Something tells me that both the Time Lords and the Legendary Ten Embodiments may need to use them should Chaos try and strike. When I set off on my Trophy research trip tomorrow, I'll take these Time Stones and scatter them across the Little Planet in the Mobius Dimension. It will be the last place The Chaos Lord will find them."

Since Baihumon had heard of his fellow Embodiment's answer, he knew that Nazzilla would benefit from the power of the Time Stones, hence why he asked Nazzilla to seek out the Little Planet and use them to her advantage. But someone else had heard of the Little Planet, as well as the Gallifreyan crystals. So, when Sonic the Hedgehog went off to find a new place for his Knothole friends to live, what he saw wasn't what he hoped. For Little Planet had been chained up to a nearby mountain.

Just then, he saw the familiar light-coloured Portal appear, and Nazzilla stepped out in time to see the self-same planet in action.

"HEY, SONIC. THAT'S THE PLANET MY SERVANT WAS TALKING ABOUT!" Nazzilla realised.

"Yo, Nazzilla! Wasn't he called 'Phil' or something?" Sonic asked.

"YEAH! LIKE, HOW'D YOU KNOW?"

"Phil came here about several months before we first met. He told me about impending danger and scattered these crystal things across the sky. Then we had some chilli-dogs and...well, he disappeared." Sonic recalled.

Then, Bokkun arrived. He hovered down and produced a yellow television. Turning it on, Sonic and Nazzilla came face-to-face with none other than...Doctor Eggman!

"Eggman!" cried Sonic. "How did you survive the Death Egg's destruction?"

"Easy, hedgehog!" laughed Eggman. "As soon as I felt the Death Egg burning up, this cat-shaped balloon appeared. Me, Shego and the robots jumped onto the balloon and we had a rather cushy landing."

"CAT-SHAPED BALLOON?" Nazzilla asked.

"It must be Team Rocket, still finding Chaos Emeralds for The Chaos Lord!" realised Sonic.

"Exactly!" Eggman cackled. "They told me that they were hiding from The Chaos Lord after their previous defeats. In return for not telling The Chaos Lord where they were, Team Rocket are working for us. I have taken over Little Planet and captured a fan of yours, and unless you surrender Nazzilla to me, she will be destroyed. Oh, and by the way, the Time Stones are already being taken care of... stored within my latest creation!"

The television was switched off, and Bokkun hoverred back to the Little Planet. Sonic realised he had another threat to deal with. Turning to Nazzilla, he nodded and sped off across the giant chains and onto the planet. Nazzilla, however, chose to use a method that was used in the days before her planet was destroyed.

Closing her eyes, and putting both her giant hands together, Nazzilla thought hard and made a doorway appear. The doorway led to the Little Planet itself. This short-hand and quick method of crossing through Dimensions was frowned upon by the Four Holy Beasts as one of the citizens, Eddyzilla, used it for his own whim. However, Nazzilla was allowed to keep this ability when all the other Zillas had theirs deactivated when she was chosen as the Embodiment of Peace. And so, the great hunt for the Time Stones began...

Amy Rose was a pink hedgehog that wore clothes. She was similar to Sonic in terms of stature, looks and style, but she had one trait which was her weakness: her obessive fandom for the blue blurr. From her apartment in Station Square, she would often peer out of the window and wish how she could join Sonic and Tails in their adventures. Although she didn't have speed nor flight, since she wasn't mutated by Chaos Energy, she carried a yellow, squeaky hammer with a red band. Dubbed the 'Piko Piko Hammer', Amy made the weapon herself so that she could show it to Sonic one day.

That day soon came via a spot of tarot reading. Amy was skilled in the arts of tarot reading, and would often predict her friends' fortunes to their astonishment. The cards on that day told how she would meet Sonic on a day like no other, and how she would be bound to a 'Legend' told across several Dimensions. Excited, she grabbed her Piko Piko Hammer, and set out for The Island of Eternal Time.

When she got to the island, however, she was kidnapped by a hedgehog that looked the tiniest bit like Sonic. The hedgehog seemed to warp time around it, creating Past and Future equivalents of the places it carried Amy across before reaching Eggman's base.

And that was where Amy was, held captive and guarded by Shego, PtV, and Team Rocket. As Doctor Eggman finished recording his message and set out to do something she didn't know what, Amy felt a great amount of jealousy in the air...

Jessie looked at Shego, filing her nails whilst the Dark Chao floated protectively around her.

"James," she said to her team-mate, "do you think that woman might hold some information on the Chaos Emeralds? She is green enough."

"But she does look much different to you." James replied. "Small eyes, black hair, different stature..."

"I knows what ya mean, James." Meowth added. "But I did her blabberin' to Eggman about the possibilities of there being a Chaos Emerald amongst these Time Stones..."

"You know, you two," Jessie thought. "If we stole the Time Stones, we could travel back in time and grab that Pikachu when that twerp got it! Just before we first met it and got blasted off for the first time!"

"But what about the robot, Jess?" asked James. "It's got the Time Stones and the Chaos Emerald (if there is one) in it!"

"Simple." Jessie said. "First we wait until the blue hedgehog and the giant blonde reach the base, then while he and the robot are fighting, we grab whatever power source falls out of the casing!"

Meanwhile, Sonic and Nazzilla were fighting across the vast Zones that dominated the planet. Each of them were a hybrid of the Past, the Future and the Present. Eventually, after much battling, they came to Stardust Speedway Zone, and the base of Doctor Eggman.

Breaking the door down, Sonic met Amy Rose and decided to free her. Afterwards, Amy ran and hugged Sonic tightly.

"Oh, Sonic!" she happily said. "I knew this day would come! At last, after all these years!"

"Take it easy, Amy!" Sonic said. "We need to get out of here before..."

And that was when Sonic first met one of his most personal enemies. A blue, metallic robot that looked like him floated out of its resting place. A yellow ring-shaped object festooned its chest, and red metallic shoe-like boosters festooned its feet. Doctor Eggman walked out of a nearby room.

"You remember Metal Sonic 1.5?" he said. "After your giant friend here destroyed it, it has been upgraded. Metal Sonic 2.0--or just plainly 'Metal Sonic'--was designed to match your every move, and can even surpass your own speed! If you're going to get out of here alive, Sonic, you must battle Metal Sonic...to the death!"

Metal Sonic's eyes glowed red as it spoke mechanically: "There...can...be...only...one...Sonic!!"

Sonic jumped onto Metal Sonic, but the robot quickly moved sideways. It then issued a hearty blow to Sonic's stomach. Sonic rebounded off a wall, gathering the loose Rings that flew out of him, then Spin Dashed into Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic did the same, but faster.

Nazzilla then intervened, by sticking out her left hand. Metal Sonic activated its buzzing chainsaw spines in an attempt to wound the beast, but Nazzilla's invincibility meant that the spines failed. Metal Sonic bounced off Nazzilla's hand, righted itself at twice the speed of sound, then flew towards Sonic...

...but landed itself in a metal cage. Eggman looked on as two familar voices spoke.

"Prepare for trouble, the Time Stones are ours!," said Jessie, beginning her motto.

"And make it double, we'll be using their powers!" chanted James.

"An evil as old as the galaxy!"

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"Meowth, dat's me!" Meowth cried.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth's da name!"

"Whenever there is peace in the universe..."

"Team Rocket..."

"Will be dere..."

"To make everything worse!" the trio finished, as Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. spoke their names happily.

Opening the yellow disc on Metal Sonic's chest, they fished out the Gallifreyian crystals, as well as a pink Chaos Emerald.

"We've got THREE Chaos Emeralds, now!" cried Team Rocket.

"And a little robot to serve our every command." added James.

"So, let's blast to da past and grab that Pikachu!" laughed Meowth.

Suddenly, Metal Sonic's buzzsaw spines began to hum. Breaking out of the cage, it turned on Team Rocket.

"I...am...not...to...be...used...as...a...servant!" it roared.

"How very strange!" Doctor Eggman mused. "It seems that Metal Sonic must have copied the powers of the Chaos Emerald. It's now sentinent!"

Metal Sonic tackled Team Rocket, causing the red and yellow Chaos Emeralds they stole earlier to fly out. Sonic and Amy grabbed them. Metal Sonic then bashed the basket of the balloon, pushing Team Rocket out of the base and into another Portal.

"Oh, no!" Team Rocket cried. "We're blasting off again!"

As Doctor Eggman, Shego and PtV made a quick getaway, Sonic and Amy looked at the two Chaos Emeralds.

"I'll take the yellow one back with me to Station Square." Amy said to Sonic. "Casinopolis could store it until it's needed again."

"I'll make sure this Emerald gets safely back to Tails." Sonic replied. "He can tell me where the next Emerald lies."

"BUT THE PINK EMERALD IS WITH TEAM ROCKET." Nazzilla objected. "THEY'LL PROBABLY FIND YOU AGAIN."

"Not if I get there first!" Sonic laughed. He then saw Metal Sonic, crackling with leftover energy.

"Why not join me and Tails?" he asked. "We could repair you and reprogram you to be good. What do you say?"

Metal Sonic looked up at its 'clone', then began to glow with more energy.

"Emergency Temporal Shift!" it announced as it disappeared from the base.

Nazzilla then picked up the Time Stones. A massive wave of power came from them and was absorbed into Nazzilla's body. With a flash of white light, Nazzilla was gone.

Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog left Little Planet as it exploded, the Time Stones now in a safer place...

Team Rocket found themselves back in the Scarship, with The Chaos Lord looking down on them from the darkness.

"**I SEE YOU HAVE MESSED UP YOUR MISSION SO FAR.**" it roared angrily. "**I'VE BEEN WAITING A LONG TIME FOR YOU TO RETRIEVE THE CHAOS EMERALD YOU STOLE FROM DRAYTON MANOR...**"

Jessie, James and Meowth shuddered as a glint of a sword-like object shone from within. However, the pink Chaos Emerald was lifted up telepathically, and was fitted into the pyramid-like vault containing the stolen items so far.

"**ONE DOWN, AND SIX LEFT.**" it cautioned. "**DON'T FAIL ME AGAIN.**"

It then teleported Team Rocket to another place entirely.


End file.
